Ashland Class Aircraft Carrier
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Class Information |- ! Type | } |- ! Length | } |- ! Tonnage | } |- ! Main Armament | } |- ! Power Plant | } |- ! Crew | } |- ! Dependents | } |- ! Builder | } |- ! Operators | } |- ! colspan="2" | Ship Information |- ! Number Built | } |- ! Number in Active Service | } |- ! Ship Names | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Ashland Class is the main fleet carrier for the Happy Nation Navy. History The Ashland class was first concieved when the Happy Nation Navy was in it's infancy, as a ship class to serve alongside the Dorsetshire Class Battleship as the main implement of Happy Nation's naval supremacy. Due to issues with Waltcorp Industries, a working design was not available until late 2015. The main issues were the simple need to build facilities large enough to construct and service such a mammoth vessel. After this was accomplished, the need to design an aircraft for carrier operations became nessesary. When this too was completed, the first ship of the series, the HNN Ashland, was laid down in December of 2015. After a long construction period, she was commissioned on July 31st 2016, just after Happy Nation invaded Durkadurkastan. Her planes flew close air support sorties over Fort Bakalakadurk in August, until the Stuhlbaka Airfield was completed, after which she returned to the First Fleet. Air Wing The HNN Ashland ''Air Wing is comprised of 5 MH-75 Chippewa helicopters and 18 NA-33 Seastar strike fighters. '''NA-33 Seastar' The NA-33 is a navalized version of the FA-33 Shooting Star used by the Happy Nation Airforce. It is mainly intended as a strike fighter, but can hold it's own against other aircraft. The main difference is the folding wings, reinforced landing gear, and arrestor hook. It is produced by Waltcorp Aviation, and operated exclusively by the Happy Nation Navy. Technical Information Command Island Consisting of the Bridge and Comm Center, Air Traffic Control and Combat Information Center, and Officer's Quarters. All vital command functions are performed here. In addition, four 40mm autocannons and one SAM emplacement can be found on the command island, making it also serve as an impotant hub of the carrier's anti-aircraft defenses. Flight Deck Spaning the length of the ship, the flight deck, or "flat top" is used for the launching and recovery of aircraft. The fore is dominated by the large electromagnetic catapults used for rapidly launching fighters. The bulk of the aft and midships section is taken up by the main runway, with the arrestor gear located near the after section of the command island. Two SAM launchers and two 40mm autocannons comprise additional AAA defense. The starboard side is devoted to elevators and aircraft ready stations. Hangars The forward hangar is devoted to the carriers helicopters, holding up to five MH-75 Chippewas, and the larger rear hangar, serviced by two elevators, contains up to 18 NA-33 Seastars. Crew Areas These areas are divided between three decks. A Deck hosts the mess and galley, hangar control stations, sick bay, and crew lounge. It's foremost sections contains operating equipment for the catapults. B Deck contains the latrines, commisary, armory, marine barracks, the pilot's ready room and attached locker room. The aftmost section consists of the main hangar and exhaust compartments. C Deck is mostly devoted to crew berths, but also contains the main server room, brig, main communications center, and auxilliary combat information center. Engines for the elevators are also located on this deck, as is the desalination equipment and climate control equipment. Engineering Section This consists of the deck along the keel of the carrier. The ballast tanks are located in the fore, along with the holds. The reactor and engines are located in the aft. Category:Warships Category:Happy Nation Navy